omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Flynn= |-|Armored= Character Synopsis Flynn is the main protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV. He was raised in a small village of Kiccigiorgi in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. He and his best friend Issachar traveled from their hometown to the capital in order to participate in the Gauntlet Rite. He was chosen to become a samurai. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Flynn, Messiah of the Great Will Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Samurai, Tokyo defender, one of Fifth Generation of mankind, the chosen of the Great Will, God Slayer, Member of the Divine Forces Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Redirection, Regeneration, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (As the elect of the Great Will, he has surpassed YHVH, who is incomparably stronger than Kagutsuchi. Managed to kill YHVH along with Nanashi freeing the entire universe from his reign, Was one half of Vishnu-Flynn who was capable of defeating YHVH, and also contributed towards defeating Stephen) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level (Fought YHVH alongside Nanashi) Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *His various swords and guns *His Gauntlet Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heir of the Great Will - Flynn is the incarnation of the youngest member of the Anti-Demonic forces, who defeated Masakado and merged with his spirit. *'Collecting Great Spirits' - Flynn It is able to extract from the strong defeated enemy the Great Spirit, personifying some kind of concept. Each spirit multiplies Flin's strength many times, placing him above almost all-powerful beings. **'The Great Spirit of Evil' - The sphere from the defeated king of the demons of Lucifer. **'Great Spirit of Hope' - The sphere of the vanquished supreme angel Merkaba. **'The Great Spirit of Tokyo' - The concept of the unified will of all the inhabitants of Tokyo and its defending deities. Katana of Masakado - The oldest sword, the receptacle of part of the forces of Masakado. He has a tremendous power and ability to activate the National Protective Deities, including Masakado himself. Masakado - The spirit of the great Japanese warrior, who for his military merit received the status of demigod. After death, he turned into a powerful entity defending Tokyo. *'The materialization' - Masakado able to materialize itself in the physical world at will. *'Absorption of Barriers' - Masakado takes demonic energy barriers, creating a wall of a reality accessible only by himself. *'Increase of strength' - even without being called upon by the Great Spirit Tokyo Masakado can increase the power of Flynn. This process usually occurs during the fight, in response to the increase in the power of the enemy, but can also take place gradually during the fight just like that. Apparently, forces increase automatically by raising the level of Flynn until it will gain enough strength to defeat the enemy. It also fully restores force several times in the fight. *'Complete Form' - when Masakado absorbed all three of the Great Spirit, he regained his former strength. He has reached the size of greater Tokyo and acquired a power comparable to the strongest demons. **'Barrier' - transforms your body into physical and spiritual barrier like a strange crystal and covers them all Tokyo. *'Shadow of Masakado' - another form of conscription Masakado roughly the strongest demon in the series as it provides an endless supply of moves. The power of Amaterasu - Flynn helped again call upon one of the strongest demons Amaterasu, albeit in a weakened form. For this, she has increased his powers and granted the ability to summon the spirit of flying ship on which he can move quickly over long distances. Eternal reactor Yamato - after defeating Lucifer Flynn got full control over the mechanism created beings of the higher worlds is the will of Yahweh. White (as they are called), embodying the concept of humanity and Flynn in particular, have created this mechanism in order to lead humanity out from under God's control, but since they are associated with Flynn, then forced to follow his selection as Favorites. They can also move it in time and space according to his will. *'Travel' - reactor is capable to transfer a group of people at different points of time-space universes. Thus, it can be moved to different time points of alternative universes. The reactor exists at any time and in any reality that speaks and looks like being Flynn. *'Portal' - opens a portal into the reactor Expanse, Dimension of the demons that cause the immediate appearance of hordes of powerful demon. *'Great Abaddon' - the main purpose of the White reactor, the destruction of the Yamato, in his ring formed an unusual black hole, which is rapidly increasing in size and absorbs not only the whole world completely, but also all of its possible alternative reality and variation. ---- Glove of Samurai At the age of 18 years, Flynn took initiation ritual samurai Eastern Kingdom Mikado and he was awarded a mystical white Signet of strange material and embedded computer. Although the samurai and do not know the origin of gloves and all its functions, but it is actively used by them to fight the demons. The signet embedded computer designed inventor Steven (ala Stephen Hawking) in one of the universes. After studying black holes and other space, Steven created a system of terminals, which allows you to navigate in time and space in different universes. As a result of experiments, it was absorbed into the Expanse, the measurement of the demons out of time and other aspects of our reality. Demons tried to contact him, but the attempt failed due to strong differences "language" and he was crippled. He created a program that allows you to connect and communicate with the demons, it is fully studied them and became one of the entities outside the "jurisdiction" of God. Thus were created the COMP, whose copy is integrated into the glove of the Samurai. Burroughs - artificial intelligence COMP, whose identity is almost reaches the human level. It is programmed to assist the user in all possible ways to get information and to carry out his "right path". Stephen, whose mind is beyond human understanding and demonic, laid in it a significant share of information, but, apparently, it is locked and opened by direct contact with the object. *'Analysis' - its main task is to analyze the objects and displays information to the user. The analysis process is possible only a short distance (several kilometers), the user can find information about any object on its behalf, to the level of the forces of history and weaknesses. It is also possible to analyze areas: AI is instantly map, notes useful objects, and so on. *'Communication' - Burroughs is able to communicate with other COMP, even if they are in another dimension. Demon Summoning Program - Program Steven itself, allowing code to communicate with demons unknown way. In addition to the possibility of talking with incredible creatures, it has several useful abilities. *'Contact' - DSP user may enter into a "contract" to bind a demon to their the COMP, to record his information in the code. The program has a limitation - it can not create a relationship with a demon stronger user, but Flynn reached a huge level and exceeds the strongest demon Lucifer. *'Summon' - in fact what has been created and the program, the ability to summon a demon from another world and get to fight on the side of the user DSP. The demon instantly materialize far away from the user. *'Apps' - additional abilities associated with AI. Their list includes: the ability to speak the demons, who physically are not capable; to fully restore power in combat, to enhance the characteristics of demons and so on. **'Fusion' - this version has built-in DSP combining the two demons that merge into one, forming a completely new creature. Thus, the user can create two weak demons one with more power and new capabilities. *'Education' - DSP allows to learn new skills from the demons. *'Withdrawal' - DSP collects information of the strengths of the vanquished demons and opens up the possibility to create identical to the demon being completely subordinated to the will of the user. ---- The army of demons - in his journey Flynn assembled a great number of demons at different levels, as part of the strongest of them there are: Metatron, Shiva, Vaishya, Mara, 4 the fallen archangel, Sanat and Ancient of Days, who is the oldest form of the Hebrew God. Source of Evil - in one version of the story, Flynn joined with Lucifer in its strongest form, practically equal to Yahweh. In addition to participating in the battle, Lucifer Flynn increases power to a level above their own and apply all the skills that have Masakado. Flynn also killed the Demiurge, the Gnostic Creator God many universes, second only to Yahweh, which also increased its strength several times and allowed the use of the Demiurge as his own demon. In the end, Flynn became the leader of the demons on a level with Lucifer. ---- Combat Techniques - Various types of strikes and spells learned from demons. *'Physical techniques:' **Lunge - A dotted splash of energy causes small damage to one opponent, poor accuracy. **Gram Slice - Deals a small amount of damage to one enemy. **Dream Fist - Causes small damage to one opponent with a 70% chance to put him to sleep. **Fang Breaker - Small damage is accompanied by an effect Tarunda. **Fatal Sword and Iron Judgment - Inflict average damage to one opponent. **Oni-Kagura - Average damage for one enemy with a high probability of critical and poor accuracy. **Poison Claw - Slash deals medium damage and poisons the enemy with probability 70%. **Tetanus Cut - Average damage per enemy with probability 70% Weaken the target. **Binding Claw - Inflicts average damage on target and 35% Probability of immobilization. **Berserker God - Great damage for one Target. **Mortal Jihad - Deals a lot of damage for one enemy with a high probability of crit, but low accuracy. **Stigmata Strike - Great damage to the enemy with 250% Probability (idk why so much) to brand the goal (transfer to your side). **Bouncing Claw - Inflicts from one to three weak attacks on the same goal. **Damascus Claw - Inflicts from one to three strokes of medium strength on one target. **Nihil Claw - Inflicts from one to three strong attacks on the same target. **Scratch Dance - Inflicts from one to three weak attacks on several targets. **Purple Smoke - Inflicts from one to three strokes of medium strength on several targets with a 70% chance of causing panic. **Madness Nails - Inflicts from one to three strong attacks on several targets. **Kannuki-Throw - Inflicts from one to 15 weak hits on random opponents. **Critical Wave - Weak damage to all enemies. **Blight - Weak damage to all enemies with a 60% chance of poisoning. **Javelin Rain and Megaton Press - Inflicts average damage on all enemies. **Occult Flash - Average damage for all enemies with a 50% chance to instantly kill enemies. **Titanomachia - Causes great damage to all targets. **Deadly Fury - Causes great damage to all targets with a 70% chance of causing panic. *'Remote engineering' - Physical attacks at a distance, more often represented as throwing objects, and in particular needles. **Needle Shot - Inflicts remote weak damage on one target. **Dream Needle - Inflicts remote weak damage on one target with a 70% chance to put it to sleep. **Toxic Sting - Inflicts remote weak damage on one target and poisons the enemy with a probability of 70%. **Stun Needle - Inflict remote weak damage on one target with a 60% chance to immobilize. **Madness Needle - Inflicts remote weak damage on one target with a 70% chance of causing panic. **Tathlum Shot - Average distance damage per target. **Grand Tack - Deals a large distance damage to one enemy. **Severe - Huge distance damage for one target. **Stun Needles - Inflicts from one to three strokes of medium strength with a 60% probability of immobilizing. **Rapid Needle - Deals a small amount of remote damage to all enemies. **Blast Arrow - Inflicts average distance damage on all enemies. **Heaven's Bow - Great damage to all enemies. **Star Tarantella - Great damage to all enemies with a 70% chance of causing panic. *'Fire Techniques' - Spells of the fire element in various forms from ignition to explosions. **Agi - Small fire damage for one target. **Agilao - Inflicts average damage to one enemy. **Agidyne - Great fire damage for one target. **Maragi - A small fire damage on all enemies. **Maragion - Inflicts an average fire damage on all enemies. **Maragidyne - Great fire damage for all targets. **Fire Breath - Inflicts small damage from one to three times to random targets. **Ragnarok - Inflicts average damage from one to four times to random targets. **Trisagion - A huge fire damage on one opponent. **Inferno of God - Causes great damage to fire for all purposes ignoring the resistance to fire. *'Ice Techniques' - Incantations of ice. **Bufu - Freezes one enemy, inflicting small damage. **Bufula - Inflicts average damage and freezes one enemy. **Bufudyne - Great damage to ice for one target. **Mabufu - Deals a small amount of damage and freezes all enemies. **Mabufula - Freezes and inflicts average damage to all enemies. **Mabufudyne - Great damage to the ice on all enemies. **Ice Breath - Inflicts small damage from one to four times on random targets. **Glacial Blast - Inflicts average damage by ice from one to four times for random targets. **Refrigerate - Inflicts small damage from one to eight times to random targets. **Cold World и Hailstorm of God - Causes great damage to ice to all targets with a 15% chance of instant death, ignoring resistance. *'Electrical Attack' - Spells of the elements of electricity. **Zio - Deals light electric damage to one enemy. **Zionga - Inflicts an average electric damage per opponent. **Ziodyne - Inflicts heavy electrical damage on one opponent. **Mazio - Deals a slight electrical damage to all enemies. **Mazionga - Inflicts average electrical damage on all enemies. **Maziodyne - Inflicts heavy electrical damage on all enemies. **Shock - Inflicts small damage from one to four times to random targets. **Plasma Discharge - Causes small damage to electricity from one to eight times to random targets. **Charming Bolt - Causes great damage to all targets with a 25% chance of causing panic. **Thunder Reign и Lightning of God - A huge loss of electricity for all enemies, ignoring the resistance. *'Wind Attacks' - Techniques using the elements of the wind. **Zan - Inflicts light damage to the wind on one enemy. **Zanma - Inflicts an average wind damage per opponent. **Zandyne - Inflicts heavy damage to the wind on one enemy. **Mazan - Inflicts slight damage to the wind on all enemies. **Mazanma - Inflicts average wind damage on all enemies. **Mazandyne - Inflicts heavy damage to all enemies. **Wind Breath - Inflicts small damage from one to four times to random targets. **Floral Gust - Inflicts average damage from one to four times to random targets. **Deadly Wind - Huge wind damage for one target. **Tornado of God - Causes great damage to the wind for all purposes, ignoring resistance. *'Techniques of Light' - Spells using a "divine" light that kills with one blow. **Hama - 30% chance to instantly kill the enemy. **Hamaon - 55% chance to instantly kill the enemy. **Mahama - 30% chance to instantly kill all enemies. **Mahamaon - 55% chance to instantly kill all enemies. **Judgement Light - 80% chance to instantly kill all enemies, ignoring resistance. *'Techniques of Dark' - Spells using dark energy, the effect is similar to the magic of light. **Mudo - 30% chance to destroy the enemy. **Mudoon - 55% chance to destroy the enemy. **Mamudo - 30% chance to destroy all enemies. **Mamudoon - 55% chance to destroy all enemies. **Die For Me! - 80% chance to instantly kill all enemies. *'Almighry Techniques' - All spells with an aspect of omnipotence that ignores any defense and all forms of resistance. This includes some techniques of all kinds of elements. **Megido - Inflicts a small amount of damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all opponents. **Megidola - Inflicts average damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all opponents. **Megidolaon and Megidoplasma - Causes great damage to all enemies. **Life Drain - drains out the vitality of the enemy. **Spirit Drain - drains the magical power of the enemy. **Energy Drain - drainsout all the forces of the enemy. **Serpent of Sheol - drains all the forces of all the enemies. **Sea of Chaos - Inflicts average damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all goals. **Holy Wrath - Inflicts average damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all goals and 150% more to the creatures of darkness. **Judgement - Inflicts average damage to all targets and 150% more to targets that do not have a connection with darkness and light. **Great Logos и Antichthon - Huge damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all for all purposes, as well as the effect of Debilitate. **Babylon Goblet - Inflicts average damage to all enemies with a 25% chance of causing panic. **Damnation - Deals great damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all goals with a 70% chance of poisoning. **Stigmatic Gleam - Deals great damage with the aspect of omnipotence to all goals with a 20% chance to immobilize. **Gaea Rage - Causes great damage to all targets with a 30% chance to instantly kill. **Curse Thy Enemy - Guaranteed the imposition of the effect of weakness with great damage to all enemies. **Death's Door - Reduces the health of all enemies to 1 HP. **Fallen Grace - Inflicts severely fixed 666 damage to all targets. *'Spells of the Illness' - Techniques causing various negative effects. **Poisma - 90% chance of poisoning one TARGET. **Poison Breath - 70% chance to poison all enemies. **Pulinpa - 90% chance to cause panic in one TARGET. **Panic Voice - 70% chance to cause panic in all enemies. **Dormina - 90% chance to put one enemy to sleep. **Lullaby - 70% chance to put all enemies to sleep. **Shibaboo - 50% chance to immobilize the target. **Bind Voice - 45% chance to immobilize all enemies. **Cough - 90% chance to cause weakness of the enemy. **Pandemic Bomb - 70% chance to cause a weakness effect in all opponents. **Shivering Taboo - 70% chance to immobilize, euthanize, poison and cause a panic effect for all purposes. **Lamentation - Lull, poison, impose the effect of panic, immobilizes with a 45% probability of luring to his side. *'Support Techniques' - Spells of raising and lowering characteristics, as well as other techniques, excepting too tied to the game. **Dark Energy - Increases the next physical attack by 200%. **Spiritual Focus - Increases the next magic attack by 200%. **Tetraja - Protects against any one attack by light or darkness. **Tetrakarn - Protects against any physical attack. **Makarakarn - Reflects back into the opponent's attacks, magical attacks including the almighty. **Tetracoerce - Resistance to the effect Tetrakarn. **Makaracoerce - Resistance to the effect Makarakarn **Tarukaja - Increases the attack to all party members. **Rakukaja - Increases the protection of all party members. **Sukukaja - Increases the speed of evasion for all party members. **Luster Candy - Imposes all -kaja effects simultaneously. **Dekaja - Neutralizes all-kaja enemy effects. **Tarunda - Lowers the attack to all enemies. **Rakunda - Lowers the protection of all opponents. **Sukunda - Reduces the rate of evasion of all enemies. **War Cry - Application of Tarunda and Rakunda simultaneously. **Acid Breath - Simultaneous application of Rakunda and Sukunda. **Fog Breath - Simultaneous application of Tarunda and Sukunda. **Debilitate - Applying all -unda spells. **Dekunda - Dispels all -unda effects. **Taunt - Simultaneous application of Tarukaja and Rakunda twice. **Silent Prayer - Cancels all effects for all. *'Techniques of healing' - Spells of recovery and healing from diseases and other things. **Dia - Restores a small amount of health to one member of the party. **Diarama - Restores the average amount of health to one member of the party. **Diarahan - Restores the entire health reserve to one member of the party. **Media - Restores a small amount of health throughout the party. **Mediarama - Restores the average health of the whole party. **Mediarahan - Restores the entire health reserve of the whole party. **Salvation - Restores all the health of the whole party and cures all diseases. **Posumdi - Neutralizes the poison of one member of the party. **Patra - Heals panic, fear or sleep to one member of the party. **Me Patra - Heals panic, fear or fatigue for all members of the party. **Amrita - Heals all diseases to one member of the party. **Recarm - Resurrects an ally with a small margin of life. **Samarecarm - Resurrects an ally with a full supply of life. **Recarmdra - The user dies, but revives all allies with a full life. *'Automatic Techniques' - Passive abilities, strongly tied to the game. **Null Phys - The character does not receive physical damage. **Null Expel - The character does not receive damage from the magic of light. **Null Death - The character does not receive damage from the magic of darkness. **Null Poison - The character can not be poisoned. **Null Panic - The character can not panic. **Null Nerve - The character does not have mental spells. **Null Ailment - It is impossible to impose a negative effect on the character. **Phys Absorb - Enemy physical attacks restore health. **Drain Fire - Enemy fire attacks restore health. **Drain Dark - Enemy attacks restore darkness to health. **Drain Light - Enemy light attacks restore health. **Drain Force - Enemy attacks by the wind restore health. **Drain Elec - Enemy attacks of electricity restore health. **Drain Ice - Enemy attacks restore ice healt ---- |-|Samurai 1 = |-|Samurai 2 = Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Weapons Master Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Messiahs Category:Tier 1